


No Rest For The Wicked

by hiddenlongings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter ends up in the Battle of New York. Much to his displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For The Wicked

“Come to New York.” Harry muttered as he twisted his wand in a complicated pattern that sent one of the ugly ghoul thingies into a nearby wall with a sickening crunch.  

“Nothing bad will happen!” He snarled and spun on one heel, apparating across the street and landing near an alien knocking it to the ground with a roundhouse kick..

“It’s _really rare_ for one of your prophetic visions to end in complete destruction.”  Harry ducked a nasty spray of blue energy, from a futuristic weapon that licked at his cloak, from the hard to knock out creature.

**“Bloody vacations!”**


End file.
